1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a vibration damper with a piston, a piston rod fastened to the piston, and a working chamber divided by the piston into a first working chamber and second working chamber, and a generator drivable by movement of the piston rod, the damping force of the vibration damper can be influenced by the energizing of the generator.
2. Description of Prior Art
A vibration damper of this type comes from U.S. Pat. No. 8,392,030 B2, for example. In the vibration damper according to U.S. Pat. No. 8,392,030 B2, the generator is connected to a pump that drives it. The resistance for the flowing fluid and, accordingly, the damping force of the vibration damper can also be adjusted via the energizing of the generator and of the pump connected to it.
This system works without disruptions according to expectations. During a disruption of the circuit or at least of the energization of the generator, the generator ceases to provide power so that the resistance in the vibration damper is very low, even tending toward zero. The vibration damper accordingly forfeits damping force.